The present invention relates to step simulators and more particularly to a step simulator having pace adjustment device which can reduce the oscillatory range of the elliptic orbit movement for the tread bars in order to adjust the step pace and to contract the size for the step simulator.
A prior art step simulator 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a L-shaped stand 11, a driving wheel 15 and a belt wheel 16 pivoted on several connecting bars 12, 13 and 14. The driving wheel 15 drives the belt wheel 16 via a belt 151 and has a crank 17 on each lateral side to respectively pivot a pair of tread bars 171 each of which has a pedal 18 on the top and a caster 172 on rear end. When treads the tread bars 171 with appropriate strength, the tread bars 171 begin to rotate up and down on the cranks 17 and the pedals 18 move along with an elliptic orbit so as to obtain effective physical exercises for an operator. For reducing the rotation speed of the driving wheel 15, the belt wheel 16 is indispensable in this step simulator 10. So that the size of this step simulator 10 is therefore enlarged causing inconvenience to pack for transportation.
Furthermore, the tread bars 171 are directly pivoted to the cranks 17 which rotate along with the circumference of a large circle so as to cause the vertical oscillatory range of the tread bars 171 and the feet of the operator too large to compare with that a man walks on the ground.
The feet of the operator too large to compare with that a man walks on the ground. For example the patents of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,567, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,962, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,949, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,480 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,637 also is such.
The present invention has a main object to provide a step simulator having pace adjustment device which reduces the vertical oscillatory range for the pace to enable the exercises of an operator more like that a man walks on the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a step simulator having pace adjustment device which device can adjust the step length in order that the step simulator can serve both the adults and children.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a step simulator having pace adjustment device which the step simulator is in compact size to facilitate packing for transportation and requires a small space to place it.